


Not What It Seems

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Only Omegas are privileged to have the visions. Only Omegas have these gifts to help them find and mate their true Alphas. This ensures the Omegas to be able to make the choice in if they want to pursue the Alpha that’s their true mate.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: True Mates





	Not What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

 

“Wow, hot biker Alphas!” Inias gleed from their hidden position by the building.

“Shhh!” Castiel hissed at his best friend as he pulled him back before he got them spotted. “That’s hardly the point! Look at him!” Castiel was downright terrified. He was shivering and so nervous he would bet he was setting off a serious distress scent.

“Cassie, calm down. This is what your dreams have shown you, and Pamela confirmed it. He can’t be all bad if he’s meant to be your True Mate,” Inias reminded him with a sweet smile.

Castiel frowned and glanced around the wall. He swallow hard as he let himself really look at the man that was meant to be his Alpha. From what the psychic, Pamela told him, his name was Dean. Well ‘Dean’ was tall with broad shoulders and muscular arms that were covered in tattoos from what the Omega could see with the short sleeve black t-shirt the Alpha wore. Dean had on aviators, and a bandana that covered his forehead and revealed wild, spiked, tawny, blond hair. He wore dark blue jeans and black work boots. The Alpha was laughing with his equally intimidating Alpha friend that was slightly shorter and burly. The two men were talking and hanging out between their motorcycles.

Castiel knew nothing about motorcycles, however Inias had informed him that the motorcycles were Harley Davidson Fat Boys… whatever that meant.

The Omega remembered the dreams he’d had for the past three months since he moved here with Inias. They had both recently started their new nursing jobs at the local hospital. Castiel specialized in pediatrics because of his love of pups while Inias specialized in surgical nursing.

When Castiel had started to have the dreams, he’d panicked. Inias had teased him and called him ‘sheltered’ since Castiel had never really befriended any Alphas. He’d always found them too intimidating, so when he had told Inias of the dreams, his best friend had been ecstatic for him.

The dreams or visions really, had all been vivid ones about emerald green eyes, sharp white Alpha canines, vibrant tattoos depicting wolves and trees, some kind of engine, images Castiel couldn’t figure out, and hawks. There had been glimpses of motorcycle wheels, strong looking bowed legs, and large calloused hands. Once he had confined in Inias his dream, the Omega had quickly found the psychic Pamela for him.

When Castiel had met the Beta Pamela, she had asked him if he knew why he was getting the dreams. Apparently not all Omegas were told of the time old stories of how Omegas found their True Mates. Only Omegas were the ones to have the dreams. The dreams would start to occur when an Omega was within 10 miles of their True Alpha mates. Most Omegas would then seek out a specialist, meaning a shaman or psychic, that would use their third eye to help clarify the puzzles of the Omega’s dreams. The specialist would then divulge any information they could to the Omega in order to help them find the Alpha in question. It would then be up to the Omega to choose in wanting to meet and form the desired bond with their true Alpha or refuse them. The decisions was up to the Omega.

Alphas only knew an Omega was their True Mates once they scented them. Like a missing piece just came home and it calmed their wolf’s need to wander and at times aggressive nature because their mate was finally in their arms. It soothed the Alpha beast. But the meeting was completely up to the Omegas.

Pamela had been able to give Castiel the Alpha’s first name as well as this address he and Inias were currently standing across the street from… and hiding. The place was a single story business complex. The sign in its front stated there was a;  
Pediatrician Office w/Dr.Lafitte  
Demon’s Goodies Bakery  
Walks of Life Animal Clinique w/Dr.Winchester  
Singer’s Motor Parts & Accessories  
Marvelous Wedding Planners by A. Milton  
Divorce 101 Lawyer Offices of R.Romans

Castiel found it a bit ominous to have a wedding planner stationed next door to a divorce lawyer. Like some kind of bad omen.

“Well obviously your Alpha works at one of these places, maybe the Motor Parts?” Inias suggested and was now standing where the Alphas could clearly see him and Castiel wanted to throttle him.

“Not my Alpha!” Castiel hissed and pulled the Omega back behind the wall. “And that was a bit stereotyping on your part about his job,”

Inias cocked a brow at him. “Really? I’m stereotyping him and you haven’t? You think he’s some kind of gang Alpha.”

Castiel flushed in frustration. “Well yes! Ok! Look at him? He looks like he’s about to pull a gun or a knife or something,” Ok, yes he was being a complete asshole and he hated himself for it.

Inias laughed at him. “Alright, so how are you going to talk to him?”

Castiel turned back towards the Alphas just in time to see them walking towards the walkway of the complex. The burly one turned into the Pediatrician office while ‘Dean’ walked further down and into a hallway where Castiel’s sight couldn’t follow. The blue eyed Omega turned back towards his best friend who was smirking at him expectantly. Castiel wanted to growl at him.

He straighten his back, pushed back his shoulders and lifted his head high before he started towards the plaza. He owned it to himself to at least ‘know’ if this Dean was anything worth while… maybe Castiel would finally find someone to care for him.

“I’ll wait right here!” Inias called out and it took everything Castiel had in him not to turn around and flip him off.

The Omega quickly crossed the street and rushed over towards the walkway of the plaza. Castiel passed the Bakery and then the Lawyers office and went into the cover where the hallway turned inside. It was a short pathway that opened to a wide courtyard and left his destination to only one place, Walks of Life Animal Clinique w/Dr.Winchester.

Carefully, Castiel wandered into the welcoming establishment. It was quite large with designated cushioned benches for clients. There were already several people awaiting their appointment times. There was a golden retriever obediently sitting by its elderly owner who was absently petting its head. There was a middle aged man with two tiny hamsters in a bright purple wire cage that no doubt belonged to the man’s young daughter that was plastered against him. On the other side of the room there was a woman in her late thirties speaking softly to a large white cat that was curled up on her lap while another woman, this one a bit older had some kind of snake in a clear container on her lap whose forked tongue kept sliding out.

“Welcome to ‘Walks of Life’, do you have an appointment?” The receptionist addressed Castiel. She was a beautiful Omega with wide, brown, doe eyes. Her name tag read ‘Lisa’. However, before Castiel could even answer her, the side door opened and a tall man in a white lab coat stepped out.

Castiel’s eyes went wide as the doctor faced him and the Omega was rooted to the spot by the stunning jade green eyes looking at him. The scent of bergamot and whiskey suddenly surrounded Castiel's senses and his wolf went wild. His wide eyes were now Omega gold and he couldn’t stop the small mewl that escaped his mouth.

The Alpha, the doctor, his meant to be mate Dean was now watching him with shocked red Alpha eyes. Dean’s nostrils flared, scenting the air.

Castiel was trembling and as soon as he realized the Alpha was smelling him, the Omega bolted out the front door.

The Omega ran back through the hall and was heading straight back to Inias. His mind was reeling. His true mate was a veterinarian. A man that was dashing and dangerous looking at the same time, and loved animals. Castiel couldn’t breathe as he ran, his senses still completely intoxicated by his- no - the Alpha in a lab coat.

“Cas?” Inias looking at him in confusion and glancing behind him as Castiel reached him. Castiel had been in too much of a panic as he ran to realize the Alpha had given chase and was right behind him.

Inias glared at him and in the next moment, his best friend spun him around to face the Alpha.

“Hey, why did you run? You're my-” The Alpha started, his voice was smooth and deep which only served to make Castiel shiver and cut him off nervously.

“I know! But I-” The Omega could barely get the words out. His wolf was clawing at him to throw himself at the Alpha that smelled like home and safety and everything else that had his body and senses going wild.

“He’s scared of your tattoos and motorcycle. He think you’re some kind of gang member or killer or something,” Inias informed Dean, divulging Castiel’s prejudiced opinion of the Alpha.

Castiel was mortified and wished the ground would swallow him whole. He also wanting to throttle Inias.

A flash of multiple emotions reflected on Dean’s face. Confusing and hurt at first but then he smiled. It was a bright smile that showed off the Alpha’s sharp canines. The laugh Dean let out was completely genuine and amused. The sound of it was making Castiel wanting to purr. The sight, the way Dean’s face lit up and the slight wrinkles at the corners of his eyes made the Omega want to see it at every chance.

“I just- I- I mean, I am not used to Alphas with-” Castiel was trying to make his mouth work. “You and your friend looked menacing- I mean- I mean the tattoos have always made me think of savage- No! I mean..um...” Castiel was stumbling over his words. Hands fidgeting as he tried to keep the glasses on his nose from slipping as he trembled with humiliation and frustration at himself. He was only digging himself into a deeper hole.

“Alright, I get it. Benny and I don’t exactly look the part of traditional physicians. But um, if you aren’t totally scared of me, I’d really like a chance to show you I’m a good guy. I mean, you smell like that best thing ever and I know you’re my true mate, but it's all up to you. I’d really like a chance though,” Dean offered. He was biting his lower lip, fangs showing as his eyes sweep over Castiel with hunger.

Castiel watched in awe as Dean’s eyes turned Alpha red as he gently scented him from only a few feet away. The Alpha was having a strong reaction to him and Castiel couldn’t deny how much he liked it.

Dean was handsome and seemed sweet as he waited for Castiel to make up his mind. He was rubbing the back of his neck suddenly looking completely sheepish as he had realized his lustful gaze hadn’t been helping his case much. This whole scene only helped Castiel to smile and feel a bit more at ease.

Inias chanting “yes, yes, yes” behind him was embarrassing yet encouraging that his best friend seemed to actually like Dean.

Castiel cleared his throat and stuck out his hand towards the Alpha. “Castiel Novak.”

Dean smiled wildly and gently took the Omega’s offered hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. “Dean Winchester, and the pleasure is definitely all mine.”

Castiel blushed furiously at the Alpha and smiled. Everything about Dean made him feel excited yet very much at ease. He was quite curious to see what a date with Dean would entail. Maybe he would get to ride on the back of that motorcycle. Yes, he found he was very interested in that possibility. He would ‘live a little’, as Inias would often tell him.

“I love bacon cheese burgers and I’m a pediatric nurse.” Castiel stated to the Alpha, his Omega gold eyes taking over once more as he stepped closer to the tall man.

“I’m a vet with my own practice and I love bacon cheese burgers too. I know just the place to bring you on a first date. Maybe tonight? If you’re free?” Dean voiced smoothly, left brow arched, waiting for an answer.

“He’s free! Here’s his number, call him when you get off work!” Inias added as he shoved a piece of paper at Dean. The Alpha laughed at the friend’s antics, but happily pocketed the number in his white coat’s pocket.

“Inias!” Castiel chastised his friend before turning back to face Dean. “Yes, I’m free tonight.” Castiel confirmed, unable to keep himself from smiling at the handsome Alpha.

“Great. Seven ok?” Dean asked, watching the gorgeous Omega with the mesmerizingly, bright, azure eyes. The thick, old fashioned glasses were completely adorable to him.

“Yes, that’s fine,” Castiel agreed and then looked over at the motorcycle with uncertainty. Dean followed his gaze.

“Oh, I’ll pick you up in my car tonight. We can get to the motorcycle later, when you’re ready.” Dean soothed him, following it with a wink.

“Great,” Castiel mused and smiled at the Alpha, momentarily stunning the man who was looking down at him in awe. Yes, Castiel could do this and he couldn’t wait for seven o’clock tonight.

 

**End**


End file.
